User talk:Crystalbeastdeck09
User talk:Crystalbeastdeck09/Archive - User talk:Crystalbeastdeck09/Archive2 Hello It's Marcus if you wanna find older discussions check the archives! Marcus/Michael Villanova 02:28, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Gay equality Hello! Namaste! Greetings! My name is Elk Punarbhava and I am a member of the new social movement, Reboot, to which you are very much invited to join. We would be happy to have a new, people and nature loving member in our midst! I want to introduce a bill in the 1st Chamber on same-sex marriage and gay equality. Before I write it, I am looking for a broad coalition of partners that will support it. I would like to make sure that all the rights that mixed-sex couples enjoy by law and in society, are also granted to homosexual couples. I am also adamant about defending the rights of these people and fighting all forms of discrimination. If possible, I will include this in the bill. Can I count on you and the party you represent to stand by my side in this battle? Lovia needs change in the right direction. Making sure nobody is discriminated on the basis of sexual preference, or who he or she loves, is the first thing on my list, and hope it's on yours too. Let me know if I can count on you. Thank you so very much, Punarbhava (talk) 13:49, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Sustainable office building in Clave Rock Hi Michael! In Clave Rock, we're converting everything that's made of concrete and steel to green, sustainable, low-energy buildings. The Miners Union of Lovia has its Sylvania HQ in Clave Rock. Maybe you want to make use of this opportunity to put your offices in a new, sustainable building? Maya Gilmore has some designs ready for construction. Your offices would only be slightly smaller, and you would save hugely on energy costs. You would also gain on comfort and atmosphere. And let's not forget: you could really help the environment! Are you in? :D Punarbhava (talk) 17:04, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Why not! The Labour Party and the affiliated unions are looking forward to this progressive movement. Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:15, February 20, 2013 (UTC) question time question time about the new scp party. Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 14:47, February 22, 2013 (UTC) That's not a political issue but w.e. Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:51, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Apologies for the wrong revert, I hit the rollback button by mistake. I guess I'm just an irresponsible admin. :P --Semyon 20:21, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Don't even know what you mean xD Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:34, March 24, 2013 (UTC) @Semyon: Does that make me the head admin now? :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:46, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Doubtful. I'd have to make a very, very serious faux pas before that became the case. :P --Semyon 10:00, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Hhaha :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:19, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Could you fill in the info for Labour Now, Real News Weekly and the Nova Times (in the defunct paper section) on the Newspapers in Lovia page. Thanks. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 19:08, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Party logos Hey, Topaz told me I could talk to you about making party logos. I needed two for a project I was handling over on the Conworlds wiki, and wanted to know if you'd be willing to help out. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 21:18, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Sure! Send me the link. The logos are pretty basic but work for most parties. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:24, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Awesome! Thanks. Link One. Link Two. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 21:44, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Labour party Hi Marcus, sorry to bother you but now that I'm back I was wondering if there was anything I could help out with in the Labour Party Frijoles333 (talk) 15:43, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Nothing right now but be informed :D it's good that were gaining in membership and able to help the community thourgh you Educational trust in Charleston! Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:14, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Okay :) Just tell me if anything pops up Frijoles333 (talk) 16:20, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Grammar Lesson '''There' is the opposite of here. It means not near the speaker. If you can use "here" in place of a there/their/they're, then there is correct. Their is the possessive of they, denoting something owned by they, or a subject that would be replaced by they. If you can use "our" in place of a there/their/they're, then their is correct. They're if the contraction of they are. If there/their/they're can be replaced directly by "they are", they're is correct. Apart means not part of. It is the opposite "A part". A part means part of. It is the opposite of "apart". —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:01, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Okay then. Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:02, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Please read and stop misusing there and apart. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:03, May 25, 2013 (UTC) :Tssss, grammar's for Nazi's anyway. Fuck grammar. Amirite? The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 16:19, May 25, 2013 (UTC) A firm handshake from a former editor and fellow progressive politician Hi there! It's SjorskingmaWikistad! I am afraid I have lost access to my profile, as it is such a long time ago that I was active on that account. Justed wanted to say that I recently thought by myself "let's see if Lovia/Wikination is still up and running!" And, miraculously, it still is. I have to say, I am amazed how this wiki seems to attract new and regular editors on a consistent and frequent basis, and I was also surprised by the fact that some oldies are still around. Your user name stood out like a sore thumb in the latest contributions log haha. I still remember how you were literally obsessed with this wiki, and I was absolutely stunned by your 9k contributions. Anyway, I digress. How are things going? Are Dimi and Joeri still sort of around? What happened in my absence? And most importantly, how are you doing :) Well, that's all for now. Have a great day! Cadaro (talk) 16:03, May 25, 2013 (UTC) :So, we meet again! The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 16:20, May 25, 2013 (UTC) ::(cue evil laugh) Yes, yes we do. But on a serious note, nice to see you all and how absolutely weird that a wiki can run for over 6 years. I consider myself part of the second wave of editors, and I believe this wiki is now into its 4th wave of editors. I still remember when it was 2009/2010 (?) when I joined... Cadaro (talk) 17:55, May 25, 2013 (UTC) :::It is truly fascinating, yes. Most newer wiki's die a natural death within a month or six (if they're lucky). I think it's the class, grace and rich history and culture of Lovia that keeps people interested, and coming back for more. The fact that each and everyone can make a mark on history, and be a part of something bigger then yourself. It's quite something. Few wiki's have to offer what Lovia has to offer, IMO. Something to be proud of. I've never been able to really leave it forever, without checking back every once in a while. Just out of curiosity, to see what's going on. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 18:05, May 25, 2013 (UTC) New member Hello I was about to create a new character and was wondering if they could join the Labour Party. Can they? Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 19:11, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Yeah sure of course!!! No need to ask :D Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:13, May 27, 2013 (UTC) I would not be interested in a full merger, but I would of course consider a coalition. And what's this about a member leaving recently? The GP in fact gained a member recently (TMV, though he isn't an "official" member yet right now). 77topaz (talk) 03:15, May 29, 2013 (UTC) The Social Christian Party is not intrested in a coalition with the Labour Party. Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 08:33, May 29, 2013 (UTC) I thought Viva left? Oh well, we still move on. I thought thiscould have been soemthign big :/ Marcus/Michael Villanova 09:58, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Still wanting SCP to dissolve. Maybe they'll get hammered in elections. :/ —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:28, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Votes You need to adjust your votes, you can only vote once for a party. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 00:27, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Ehhhh I started a case against Donia why not you :P I mean seriously isn't this a tad undemocratic? Facists allowed to run, yet you can't vote for your own party. Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:30, May 30, 2013 (UTC) You can, you just can't cast more than one preference vote for the same party. It makes sense when you think about it otherwise the party that stands the most candidates would win, rather than the one with public approval. This should be interesting anyways, time has already voted! Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 00:35, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Ehhh I get it, Its suppose to be a more "productive" than "partisian" council. Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:37, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Polling is on! your favourite thing! Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 10:41, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Hello If you plan to make a court case against Ygo August Donia, I will be judging the case.' Donia''' has agreed to not lie in this court case on chat, and photographic evidence of this will be shown in the court case. You will be allowed any amount of lawyers you want, and will be the plaintiff of this case. Please put your charges in a comment below this. Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 07:49, May 30, 2013 (UTC) I haven't decided offically yet. So far keep it a no, unless they continue intimidation. I guess it would be counter-democratic to sue them... Marcus/Michael Villanova 10:04, May 30, 2013 (UTC) (Removed from Kunarian's talk page due to...i don't even know or care anymore) Then let me create it! I don't care, it's not right to tell someone not to vote for someone they support within there own party. Shouldn't a liberal support the right of freedom to vote for who ever they want? All this plan would do it create nine to ten parties each with near equal representation. I'm not sayin it's wrong, it's against personal freedom and the choice to choose. At least Medve got large scale things done at least things were accomplished not with just CPL.nm or Walden support but bi-partisan. State reform passing with near unanimous support, not because of the "packing" of adversaries, because of the same situation we are now but in reverse. There was a progressive edge, now classical liberal. The difference being we never tried that, not to keep us in power, no, because it's democracy. The whole straw-men argument from you isn't some made up thing, What you think that me getting angry at your attack on democracy is too far, i'm adding too much to it? No, it's right on, why should you have any say over personal freedom on a social and political level. IGP not on topic? You claim the supreme court banned a democratic institution, no it banned a terrorist group. It didn't limit the right to the idea of fascism or even white nationalism. This plan stops the process of democracy because ideological similarities and affiliation. My Plan? You know it. It would allow voters democracy (the actual right to choose) without limitation, it would state if you haven't edited two months before the elections you cannot run. If by June you haven't edited in over two months during that period or haven't voted in at least 50% of the bills in the second chamber there seats will be up for grabs in a mid-term elections. Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:05, June 2, 2013 (UTC) All arguing aside What do you think of this page? Only partly done, thoughts? ideas? inspiration? Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 20:55, June 2, 2013 (UTC) I like it Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 20:56, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Good! (automatically off-topic) I hope you'll understand why i'll be running in Clymene to get stuff like that done and have the executive privilage to do so, I like doing it. (Back on topic) How will we explain this, I mean as governors, because for the most party from 1900-1990's all parties were local, and now there all federal? Is the AHP going to become a semi-farmer's force, and give rise to mdoern day western independence movements? Otherwise very good. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:05, June 2, 2013 (UTC) :These are all local parties, CUP (heh, lovely abbreviation) is a Sylvanian party, they just don't use Sylvania in their name, all the ones with Sylvania in are obviously local. BIP is a everywhere but noble city party really, as the idea of the Bosstaat confederacy dies so does their party, giving rise to a generic nationalist party (locally made! :D), the CP is also Sylvanian they're like the prelude to CPL.nm in Sylvania and AHP is like the prelude to any sort of rurally based party. Western Independence movements I don't think would go for a Statewide position, maybe at most to do a whole "I'M HERE AND I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE MY BOSS" sort of thing. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 21:20, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::CUP took me a second to realize xD I can think up soooo much propaganda for that. What is the Bosstaat Confederacy? Gotchu though, looks fine I hope other governors take the cue that their history is looking pretty lame. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:47, June 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::Already there. :L Bosstaat Confederacy was a state that originally came from the northern part of Collinia (that is now part of Sylvania) after it seceeded from the corporatist state, it integrated a few other people into itself before it ran into crisis against The Pale (which was the land under the Kings authority during the time before the states were formed) as both were integrating parts of peace island into themselves, when only The Pale and Bosstaat were left they had a few skirmishes until Bosstaats small militia was defeated and its president killed or arrested (haven't decided which also there's going to be more depth and detail than this stickman outline to this history), after that Bosstaats new president was much more pro-integration with the rest of Lovia, when the declaration of the states was being negotiated they were kind of ganged up on by the representatives of Collinia and The Pale, they had demanded their own state however this was denied and Collinia even asked that Bosstaat be made to rejoin the state(the negotiations are also a lot more complex than this), The Pale became an intermediary and arranged a deal that seceeded all land west and south of the Highlands and Beaver river to the State that would become Oceana and that Bosstaat would become part of a State made of The Pale on Peace Island and Discovery Island and Bosstaat itself, in recognition to the importance of this joining, the State would be called Sylvania (Bos means wood, Sylva means wood) and Train Village (the economic center of Bosstaat) would be allowed its own mayor so that the people didn't feel they were being annexed completely. Bosstaat citizens didn't like the idea too much but it worked eventually despite initial problems, this clear difference in culture eventually became the driving force behind many things in the past and modern day such as the drive for Noble City to have a state separate from the rest of Sylvania (As Noble City was the heartland of The Pale and it's baysider culture in the past would have been equivalent to The Pales culture). It's all in the works but it's a good way of explaining many things. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 22:09, June 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::I don't remember this in Lovian history yet? Or has it not been approved :P Seems very intriging since the founders never fleshed that part of Lovia out yet. Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:14, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for your support vote! :) 77topaz (talk) 22:36, June 2, 2013 (UTC) No problem. Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:38, June 2, 2013 (UTC) We need to talk in chat soon. Tell me when you're online today and we can work something out. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 10:10, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Sorry got home from school and got alot of work, but I can find time from 7:00-9:30 EST But that'd prolly be very late in the UK. Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:03, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Your jump was welcomed actually. Thanks for the info, I'll speak to Kunarian immediately. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 20:32, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Rugby He, do you think you might wanna organize the rugby event at the IWO games? I don't know if you're still interested in the sport but if you are that would be great. Right now Libertas and Lovia are the teams, and we need to reach 4 at least. HORTON11: • 13:17, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Yeah sure just tell me what you want and i'll set it up. Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:03, June 19, 2013 (UTC) : Well we'd need to have the tournament set up, shceduling and then playing out games. We would need at least four teams to have one. HORTON11: • 14:23, June 19, 2013 (UTC) The Southern Arc Islands could provide a semi-professional team. 77topaz (talk) 03:47, June 19, 2013 (UTC) : Great! HORTON11: • 14:23, June 19, 2013 (UTC) ::: I mean I'd need the four teams, i don't know the other countries but once given just tell me and it'll be done. Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:32, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :::: Lovia, Libertas and Southern Arc for sure. Talk to MMunson to see if Strasland could send a team. HORTON11: • 17:38, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::: Go into chat if you can now! Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:39, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Sylvanian Residency Due to new State Laws, I am required to ask you to give me information so that you may be given Sylvanian Residency which is now required to stand and vote in elections in Sylvania, these include: *Election of Governors *Election of State Councils *Election of Local Councils To obtain Sylvanian Residency you must give me the following information: *All your legal residences in Sylvania the date you began living in them *Your name Thank you for your co-operation. ''- From the Governor of Sylvania, Lukas Hoffmann Hoffmann KunarianTALK 21:55, June 21, 2013 (UTC) *Artista (no adress giving to my house i'm afraid) on Poetry street since 2012 (i think) *Marcus Villanova Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:24, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Clymene You are a bit late too the party, friend. Would it be a compromise if we leave it at the currently suggested hamlets? It would seriously break my brain to add/change more. [[User talk:Cadaro|'Cadaro']] (www.tonefactory.lo) 20:56, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Well i wasn't that late i did leave a comment before in the pub. But apparently went unnoticed. The current Clymene situation has little historical significance like chinese names. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:00, June 25, 2013 (UTC) I'm not willing to disturb, but in general, Chinese immigrants tend to group in dilapitated downtown neighborhoods to form Chinatowns :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21:06, June 25, 2013 (UTC) :Ok, I have an idea, that could actually work very well. What if some hamlets have alternate German and Chinese names, corresponding to your names? That would make it unneccesary to double the amount of hamlets in Clymene (...again). [[User talk:Cadaro|'Cadaro']] (www.tonefactory.lo) 21:08, June 25, 2013 (UTC) :::(see your talk page I understand but then make there first name Chinese or German) Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:12, June 25, 2013 (UTC) See my talk page. [[User talk:Cadaro|'Cadaro']] (www.tonefactory.lo) 21:22, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Regarding the Clymene hamlets Horton messaged me that he is fine with Nongye, but not with Xiandu and Cornwall. He wants to remove them, but I don't think that is a good idea, quite frankly, cause those three are already part of a compromise concerning a lot more hamlets. Would you be willing to discuss this with Horton in a civil manner? [[User talk:Cadaro|'Cadaro']] (www.tonefactory.lo) 14:36, June 26, 2013 (UTC) I thought he already accepted them? I'll be in chat. Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:41, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, I think it is kind of lame that he made an 180 overnight and changed his opinion. [[User talk:Cadaro|'Cadaro']] (www.tonefactory.lo) 14:47, June 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Be thankful for that. I could just as governor put my foot down like Time did and say no. But anyway, Lovia is a community project so in the end it's best to have all on board. HORTON11: • 15:38, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Crystal: could you give me some directions on the seal for Xiandu? What does Xiandu mean? What kind of hamlet is it? Xiandu means nothing it could be another chinese word for "Middle of Clymene" or "Clymene worker's town". Seal should have something to do with urban life gonna make it like a "worker's" city @Horton - Come into chat then to discuss the party then :P Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:45, June 26, 2013 (UTC) I can't, mine isn't working cause I'm on an older computer. But tonight or tomorrow I'd probably be on. HORTON11: • 15:50, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Svp. come on chat, I have some time to discuss our United Left initiative. HORTON11: • 14:14, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Your old proposed settlements I referenced your proposal settlements here: Feltmolen#List_of_farms [[User talk:Cadaro|'Cadaro']] (www.tonefactory.lo) 22:00, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for your vote :D Thanks for you vote, I really appreciate it Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 17:27, July 1, 2013 (UTC) :: Haa yes! But its already tied up so lots of work to do :D Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:48, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Clymene I was thinking we expand Clymene's Nature Protection Organization to a state parks and monuments bureau, since it might be nice to protect significant buildings and locations at a local level. And also check out my notepad, I have an idea for a neighborhood. HORTON11: • 17:01, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Seen the nieghborhood, like the idea but think population should be expanded everywhere basically. I think such things like the NPO need to be controlled by state ministry so we can have a bigger consensus on what to protect and protect for of it. But yes in practice I agree with you on that. Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:04, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Well in essence it would be a government department but in a more unofficial manner, like a state organism. HORTON11: • 17:12, July 2, 2013 (UTC) And we will have to raise our populations in a few key places, especially if we are to make Sofasi a city. HORTON11: • 17:14, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Sofasi just has to be raised 1k most of our settlements who can go up one status are only like 500-1000 away from being a major settlement can we go to chat and work settlement by settlement on the census numbers? Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:23, July 2, 2013 (UTC) My Swedish schat isn't working, so we'll have to work here. That's right, we no longer have the 5 neighborhood requirement. Though I do want that fourth one to account for the increment we're giving sofasi. I would also like to see Plains go up a bit, being a regional hub, and soon enough Cornwall and Abington would go up too. HORTON11: • 17:31, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Yeah then i'll be on later and can help you then its all good. Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:40, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Sylvanian State Elections State elections are currently starting for all of Sylvania and everyone is encouraged to take part either as a voter or as a candidate for the Sylvania State Council! This small information pack should get you ready to participate and contribute to the event! The State elections are divided up into two elections, one for the Council of Representatives and one for the Senate. The election of the Council of Representatives concerns all Lovians and Sylvanian Residents. While the election of the Senate largely concerns only Sylvanian Residents. There is help at hand so try to take part even if you're not sure, you will be pointed in the right direction and will be given assistance to help things run smoothly. ~ Election of the Council of Representatives ~ What's up for grabs? *All 40 of the Council of Representatives seats are up for election When and how do I stand for election? *Today is the 15th of July, the first day on which you can sign up a candidate list for election, act now because on the 21st the candidacy period will end *Go here and sign up a candidate list in the correct style however to stand for election you MUST have been a resident of Sylvania for at least two months prior to today **You can stand as a candidate in as many as five Districts, so choose those that matter most to you When and how do I vote? * Voting will begin in a weeks time on the 22nd of July and will end on the 28th of July *You will be able to vote in each and every district, as each are like their own mini-elections *As long as you are at least a citizen you can vote however the amount of votes you have depend on your official residence **If you have an official house within a related area and are a Sylvanian Resident then you are eligible to vote with a major vote, a minor vote as well as a support vote within all districts of that related area **If you have an official house within Sylvania and are a Sylvanian Resident then you are eligible to vote with a minor vote as well as a support vote in all districts **If you are a Lovian citizen then you are eligible to vote with a support vote in all districts *Go here to vote but REMEMBER you can only vote for any candidate once, if you are confused however simply cast your votes and we will be at hand to help smooth out any problems What will the council do once it's elected? *It will propose legislation to the Sylvanian Constitution and the Sylvanian State Law *It will vote on legislation in the Sylvanian Constitution and the Sylvanian State Law *It will have an influence over how Sylvania is governed *It will advise the Governor on actions to take in Sylvania ~ Election of the Senate ~ What's up for grabs? *All 10 of the Senate seats are up for election When and how do I stand for election? *Today is the 15th of July, the first day on which you can sign up a candidacy for election, act now because on the 21st the candidacy period will end *Go here and sign up a candidacy in the correct style however to stand for election you MUST have been a resident of Sylvania for at least twelve months prior to today **You can stand as a candidate in as many as five Districts, so choose those that matter most to you When and how do I vote? *Voting will begin in a weeks time on the 22nd of July and will end on the 28th of July *You will be able to vote in each and every district, as each are like their own mini-elections *As long as you have Sylvanian Residency you can vote however the amount of votes you have depend on your official residence **If you have an official house within a related area and are a Sylvanian Resident then you are eligible to vote with a major vote, a minor vote as well as a support vote within all districts of that related area **If you have an official house within Sylvania and are a Sylvanian Resident then you are eligible to vote with a minor vote as well as a support vote in all districts *Go here to vote but REMEMBER you can only vote for any candidate once, if you are confused however simply cast your votes and we will be at hand to help smooth out any problems What will the council do once it's elected? *It will vote on legislation in the Sylvanian Constitution and the Sylvanian State Law *It will have an influence over how Sylvania is governed *It will advise the Governor on actions to take in Sylvania ~ Extra Info ~ *For more help concerning this issue contact Lukas Hoffmann, the Governor of Sylvania Thank you for your time. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 16:51, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Marcus, are you going to be running any Labour candidates for the Sylvanian elections? Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 17:10, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Of course doing that right now :P Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:42, July 15, 2013 (UTC) We covered all ten districts :D so we should be good go on chat later to coordinate other things :P Marcus/Michael Villanova 18:02, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Great! Glad we covered all the districts :) Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 18:25, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Picnic Hey Marcus, could I write the information about the 2012/2013 Congressional Picnics? Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 16:34, July 16, 2013 (UTC) :They didn't happen, or at least the 2013 one can happen but hasn't yet. So....... Hoffmann KunarianTALK 16:42, July 16, 2013 (UTC) :::You can do the 2012/2013 ones, name some Motcs that attended, and don't make it as outrageous as I did in 2010, I added like God to the list of performers. XD Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:49, July 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::So these aren't even things that happen? just something you throw together and make claims about? that's disappointing. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 17:04, July 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::::What are you talking about? They "did happen" they just weren't recorded, I removed some of the more high profile performers, yet in the later years it grew to international prominence. Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:09, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Votes Marcus you haven't signed all your votes, do it quickly or they'll be unofficial. Also you have a Major vote you can use in the Noble City Bay Area in the Council of Representative elections. Anyways, glad to see you voting! :D Hoffmann KunarianTALK 07:42, July 22, 2013 (UTC) UL Hey Marcus, UL is a-go now. I added the page and we should now work with Frijoles on developing party veiwpoints. HORTON11: • 18:20, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for voting :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:25, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Judge of Sylvania We need to appoint one. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 16:28, July 30, 2013 (UTC) : I was thinking of John Lewis (aka Wabba) hes pretty politically independent, active, and not a bad guy. Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:41, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ::He fits the bill of politically independent and active however I would prefer someone who is a little more active and is a bit deeper into the whole Lovian legal system. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 16:52, July 30, 2013 (UTC) :::Well I would recommend Marcus, as he does know his laws a bit, or Semyon, though I don't know if he lives in Sylvania. Oos would also be a good choice, as he has done good with laws in Oceana. HORTON11: • 17:05, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::I'm already Deputy, so no. I like John in the mean time, hes active enough if the matter did arise and can learn the ropes anyway. Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:08, July 30, 2013 (UTC) So candidates so far: *Oos - knows law, active, Governor of Oceana though maybe too much extra work, let him focus on his own state? *Jhon - is independent, Deputy of Kings, isn't as active as I would like *Semyon - knows law, Governor of Seven and not very active atm *And one I'd like to add in: Costello - knows law, has no official positions, returning to Lovia and is reasonably active Personally I think we should go with Costello, he's got no current positions so it'll give him something to do and it's largely honorary except for checking that there are no lawful contradictions. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 17:36, July 30, 2013 (UTC) : Hey, get your facts straight. I'm Governor of Clymene, I was Kings deputy some years ago. HORTON11: • 17:43, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, state courts have never been that active (even supreme court is rather inactive), so I wouldn't have a problem with it. But maybe this is a chance for Costello to develop (as I've been judge already). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:08, July 30, 2013 (UTC) :::@Horton: sorry meant Jhon. And Oos, exactly my point. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 18:10, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ::: Why not put it to the State Council, first thing. Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:40, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::It's not a State Council issue, it's between you and me. We both have to agree basically and it's done. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 07:02, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ::::::How about Costello until the end of the current session, and then a new judge when elections come along, is that possible? Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:17, July 31, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Well, if there hasn't been a case, or Costello's done a good job, I see no point in not elongating his term. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:50, July 31, 2013 (UTC) :::::::@Marcus: That's the idea anyways :) :::::::@Oos: Exactly. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 14:15, July 31, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Well if he has done a good job up to then, then it should be no problem renewing his term :P Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:36, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Indeed :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:59, July 31, 2013 (UTC) State religion How about a really chill awesome peaceful state religion no one can truly object to? The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 19:34, July 30, 2013 (UTC) : Yes if probably you become a Monarch, and i'll advocate for a republic :P, establish it as the state religion and Nikki Minaj as the patron saint of Lovia :D Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:42, July 30, 2013 (UTC) : ::Oh I will become Lovia's King kiddo, no doubt about that. So you best get started and make bootyism a thing because King Sebastian's got an elephant's memory. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 23:01, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ::Somehow I feel compelled to be in on this. I think I might convert to bootyism for a week or so as a gag. xD — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 23:36, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ::I just created it, But I have actually thought it out for a longer article. I have many ideas for it, hopefully you like it. Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:40, July 30, 2013 (UTC) :::That would be great. I feel like because of the title it should parody Buddhism. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 23:54, July 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::It will mainly insult the abrahamic religions, but while we were making atheists the biggest hated group in the world, i'll add an other target to our backs :P tbh i'm not too familiar with Hinduism (other than some elements were taken from it like the virgin birth, actually many mythologies did this).or Bhuddism. Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:27, July 31, 2013 (UTC) :::::@TMV/Chris - I'm formatting it around chrsitianity but everyone will be laughed, buddhism "putting your booty into painful places to praise da booty" or "praying 59 times aday to the booty" Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:50, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Targeting Abrahamic religions is a little too cliché in my opinion, and more likely to stir up controversy that comes down on you. We also better hope that this doesn't get to the point where it becomes a real nymphomaniacal cult cause that will start a war. With a Buddhism-base it makes sense to call members Bootyists. Plus, if it has some kind of New Age basis we can drag pretty much everything theist into the joke. I'm probably just overthinking it though.. :) — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 01:18, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Ney, go all out, its yours its mine its everyones you can edit it go ahead. Marcus/Michael Villanova 04:57, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Councillors Hey could you go to this page and fill in the names and parties of your representatives and senators along with who is your party leader in the council please? also if you could don't use Marcus, have the Sylvanian wing of your party fill the seats. :) Hoffmann KunarianTALK 19:34, August 2, 2013 (UTC)